Un giro interesante
by MonzeLilyPotter
Summary: El primer beso de Kotoko y Naoki ha sido muy diferente y es lo que faltaba para que Kotoko decida hacer algo y cambie la historia de manera interesante. Basado en el anime Itazura Na kiss
1. Un beso diferente

**N/A Los personajes no son mos yo solo juego con ellos. Por lo mismo Kotoko sufrirá unos cambios muajajaja **

**Lo e tomado desde que Naoki se enoja por el incidente de la fota. Espero les guste y cual quir duda sugerencia coméntenla xD**

**Un beso**

-Tu crees que puedes olvidarme-Se jacto el chico de cabellos plata arrinconando a la hermosa pelirroja

-Lo are-Grito ella sin bajar la mirada-Cuando vaya a la universidad encontrare alguien 100 veces mejor que tu-Le aclaro-No mil veces

-Enserio lo harás-Dijo burlón mirando los ojos caoba

-Si-Dijo ella con su atención fija en los ojos de hielo, casi se le había olvidado que estaban más que cerca por aquella pared que la acorralaba.

-Entonces inténtalo-Susurro finalmente antes de inclinarse ante ella con los ojos cerrados presionando sus firmes labios.

Ella quería hacer algo, quería gritar, pero sus labios estaban firmes con los de el, que se movían con insistencia sobre los suyos, quería apartarlo pero sus mano libre estaba en un firme agarre, quería voltear la cara pero la mano de Naoki la tenia apresada, quería alejarse pero la pared no la dejaba. Aihara Kotoko no tenía salida. Pero eso no era lo que siempre había soñada, ser besada por Naoki? No era lo que esperaba?. Sin duda alguna lo era, pero no de esta forma, no quería que su primer beso fuera así.

La mente de Kotoko pronto dejo de razonar y su corazón cedió. Relajo su mano que estaba fuertemente en un puño y la dirigió al hombro del chico mientras el tomaba su cadera de manera posesiva, estaban muy cerca ya sea porque su mano no la dejaba alejarse o por la pared, en ese momento nada tenia sentido. Sus labios se movieron cobrando ida juntándose con los de él mientras que su mano prisionera en el pecho de Naoki fue lentamente haciendo un agarre en su playera y la otra mano del chico finalmente se relajo y bajo a su cadera. Sin poder resistirlo la hermosa pelirroja se puso de puntillas y presiono más fuerte el beso.

Esto fue el indicio para despertar la mente del joven genio. Su mente volvió a la vida, que demonios hacia besando a Kotoko de esa forma, tenía que apartarla, pero no estaba mal disfrutar un poco más, claro se enojaría mientras más durara no?

-Irie-kun-Susurro cuando reparón breves segundos para recuperar el aliento

El abrió los ojos y no pudo resistir ver esos labios que estaban rojos por el beso mismo, así que ya había hecho algo idiota, porque no solo por un día volver a hacerlo. Así que dejo que su cerebro fuera de vacaciones un momento. Se inclino una vez más cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella la beso nuevamente. Sus brazos la atraparon cerrándose en una jaula fuerte mientras las manos de ella iban a su nuca formando una forma infalible de no alejarse. Mientras sus labios la llevaban a un beso más difícil, si era posible, ella ahogo un gemido, que fue lo que hizo que Naoki despertara y pusiera fin a todo antes de ir lejos. Así que se separo mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior. No podía evitarlo. Si quería olvidarlo, debería hacérselo difícil no?

-Auush-Le susurro Kotoko algo molesta y también saliendo de su ensoñación. De inmediato busco su mirada que significaba esto.

-Quiero verte intentarlo-Dijo el chico con voz controlada mientras se separaba de ella

-Eres un…-Dijo ella dándose cuenta del significado de lo que había pasado hace unos segundos

-Te lo mereces-Simplemente dijo caminando lejos de ella. Pero reparo un momento y se volteo solo para hacer un gesto infantil, sacarle la lengua.

-Un beso-Susurro la chica dejando que las rodillas finalmente se vencieran

Un beso, un beso de Irie-kun. Ahora podría olvidarlo?

-Porque-Lloro la pelirroja mientras se tocaba los labios aun ardientes.

Ella levanto la cabeza con un gesto de esperanza, tal vez el sentía algo, ese tipo de besos no se da a alguien sin importancias, es decir era ardiente. Entonces tal vez había una sola chispa, pero se puede hacer una llama de ahí. Si eso era y Aihara Kotoko lo demostraría.

-Espera y veras Irie Naoki-Susurro para si mientras se levantaba del piso con determinación y se sacudía la falda-Me convertiré en una mujer digna de ti, con la cual puedas estar sin avergonzarte-Juro con un brillo peligroso en su mirada-Serás solo mío Irie-kun-Susurro tocándose los labios, mala idea pues aun dolía.

Con calma se peino el cabello con las manos y de forma insistente, sus rapas eran algo desalineadas pero se podían arreglar, así que con cuidado las enderezo en ese callejón se quedaría la vieja Kotoko, la niña ilusa, sin talento y buena para nada. Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar todo plan hasta llegar a casa salió pausadamente, ya era hora de hacer algo. Asi que salió sin siquiera repar en despedirse y fue a la biblioteca. Tenía el dinero que su papá que había dado por su graduación. Corrió por la biblioteca mientras toma los libros que le recomendaban. Con cuidado los puso en el mostrador y saco la tarjeta que nunca había usado, pero había sacado.

-Tienes hasta dentro de dos semanas-Afirmo entregándole los siete libros.

Ella al salir los puso en la bolsa que amablemente le habían dado y se dispuso a caminar a su casa. Mejor dicho a la casa de los Irie. Se detuvo un poco mientras miraba un club deportivo. Entro nerviosa era nuevo.

-Disculpe una membrecía-Pregunto

Al final había conseguido una gran oportunidad era nuevo y necesitaba gente asi que era relativamente barato y por aprovechar la ocasión pago un par de meses.

-Gracias-Sonrió mientras seguía su camino.

Era el primer paso para ser una mejor mujer. Se las arreglo para no tropezar en todo el camino

-Ya estoy en casa-Grito cambiando sus zapatos por las cómodas pantuflas y sin esperar respuesta subió a su cuarto. Dejo todo en el escritorio mañana seria un día difícil. Se mir en el espejo y reparo que en su labio estaba la marca fieramente sobresaliente

-Maldito Irie-Susurro tocándose el labio y haciendo una mueca

-Que hice-Río burlón mirándola

-Te parece poco-Le contesto señalando su boca

El miro su boca por primera vez y sonrió burlón, esa marca duraría días quizás una semana, pero aun así se veía besables. Se relamió los labios por instinto pero sacudió su cabeza, que demonios pasaba?

-Mamá dice que es hora de la cena-Sonrío con burla

-Como explicare esto.-Empezó a entrar en pánico

-No se que te inventaras-Río

-O si diga la verdad-Sonrío ella viendo la oportunidad de voltear las cosas

-No te atreverías-Dijo el furico y la pelirroja sonrió

-Dile que estaba dormida-Sugirió finalmente la de ojos caramelo.

-Buena idea-Se sorprendió mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta donde estaba recargado

El la miro escéptico esta era una Kotoko que desconocía. Se asusto un poco cuando ella se inclino y beso sus labios, pero se recupero cerrando los ojos para mover los labios junto a los de ella cuando ella correspondió inmediatamente puso sus brazos en su cintura y la acerco con seguridad, sintío la sonrisa de Aihara en su cara en medio del beso. Algo ya no le gustaba. Trato de separarse pero era tarde pues sintió los dientes de la pelirroja tomar su labio inferior, quería alejarse pero no pudo ya que los brazos de Aihara estaban sujetos a su cuello, al tratar de separarse solo logro un mayor daño ya que los dientes se apretaron más fuerte. Ella sonrio cuando se separa y vio la marca

-Te lo mereces-Dijo empujándolo fuera de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo dejo a sus piernas vencerse y se cayo al piso si hacer ruido, respiraba agitadamente, había tenido la valentía, sentía sus manos temblorosas por el miedo, adrenalina, emoción y nerviosismo.

-KO-TO-KO-Grito Irie

Ella solo se abrazó, era el ultimo beso entre los dos, o al menso en un tiempo. Mañana no pasaría nada. Mañana serian los mismos Irie y Kotoko de siempre. Dicho esto ella se paro y tomo un par de respiraciones antes de tomar el libro de algebra y empezar a leer.

Ya entrada la noche ella suspiro sus labios seguían doliendo asi que silenciosamente bajo a la cocina y algo de hielo envolviéndolo en un pañuelo color rosa y lo puso contra sus labios, bajo el dolor de inmediato.

Escucho pisadas y se puso nerviosa por lo que fingió abrir la alacena para tomar un vaso.

-Kotoko-Dijo Irie y ella suspiro aliviada

-Irie-Kun-Solo dijo mientras seguía con el hielo en la boca-Debes probarlo, alivia el dolor-Le aseguro

-Todo es tu culpa niña tonta-Declaro enfadado mientras hacia lo que ella le propuso, primero hizo gesto de molestia pero finalmente se relajo era agradable el hielo.

-Tu me mordiste primero-Reprocho mientras apretaba el hielo de nuevo

-Pero no tenias razón para besarme arriba-Exclamo enfadado

-Venganza-Supuso ella enrojeciendo y el se rio levemente, esta era la Kotoko que recordaba

-Ponte crema ayudara-Dijo Irie finalmente señalando su labio

-Supongo que gracias-Susurro ella saliendo de la cocina-Entonces…-Se detuvo esperanzada

-Aquí no paso nada-Dijo el fríamente.

-No paso nada-Repitió ella saliendo de la cocina con lagrimas en la cara-Estúpido Irie-lloro mientras subía las escaleras-Porque no me amas-Dijo llorando con su fiel almohada hasta que se quedo dormida.

….

A la mañana siguiente Kotoko necesito solo una alarma para despertarse. Se estiro un par de veces y al bostezar sintió un poco de dolor, pero sin duda era mejor que el día anterior. Con pesadez tomo el bálsamo labial y lo aplico. Se paro tendió su cama, fue al baño y se ducho para regresar a ponerse la ropa de cualquier dia pero no sin amarrarse el pelo en una coleta. Llevaba lo que podrían haber sido horas estudiando y haciendo notas en pequeños pedazos de papel rosa con adhesivo y pegándolos en los lugares más vistos, el espejo la mesa de noche. Hasta que unos toques la sacaron de su estudio, tomo el lapiz labial rosa tenue y lo aplico a tiempo para que la señora Irie entrara

-Kotoko-Chan-Dijo tan animada como siempre

-Hola-Sonrío levemente

-Te traje el desayuno Kotoko-Chan-Dijo

-Gracias tía-Añadió tomando un poco mientras la veía atenta.

-Que harás hoy-Pregunto interesada

-Ire a la biblioteca y al club-Dijo mirando el reloj-Hablando de eso voy a correr.-Afirmo besando a la señora Irie en la mejilla y tomando el celular y los audífonos

-Kotoko-Chan-Lagrimoteo pensando en su "futura" hija de ley, había crecido mucho.

Kotoko no tuvo reparo en cambiarse frente a su tia, después de todo lo había hecho antes, asi que con un short y una playera rosa salió de la casa. Corrió por lo que parecían horas escuchando la aburrida grabación sobre literatura. Al llegar a casa a penas reparo de su padre y tomo un vaso de agua.

-Kotoko no desayunas-Pregunto el señor Irie

-Ya lo hice-Afirmo mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo de naranja que le ofrecía su tía-Buenos días-Añadió.

Naoki ni Yuki se molestaron en contestar.

-Me voy-Dijo mirando a mamá Irie con media sonrisa

-Donde vas Kotoko-Pregunto ella y Naoki bajo el periódico

-Ire a un club-Se encogió en hombros mientras sonreí débilmente-Nos vemos, tio, tia, yuki, irie-Añadio normalmente mientras salía-No quieres venir Irie-Dijo levemente con algo de esperanza

-Hmpf-Respondió y levanto de nuevo el periódico

Ese era el Irie de siempre frio como el hielo. El resto de las vacaciones fue lo mismo, Kotoko temía hablar con Irie y el no hacia nada ara cambiar la situación, a decir verdad apenas le hablaba pero slo en caso de ser necesario o para molestarla y tal vez incluso, si se pudiera era más frio. Lo único distinto era el cambio de rutina para Kotoko, correr , ir al club estudiar. Era su vida de vuelta, casi podía olvidarse de que se había besado de esa forma, mejor dicho el la hacia olvidarlo. Pronto estaba cerca el día de que seria universitaria.

Si les gusto díganme


	2. Un beso en pago

**Nada es mio yo solo juego con los personajes**

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada gracias pr la aceptación que esta teniendo esta historia! Es mi primera historia de Itazura na Kiss :3 por lo cual por favor ayúdenme dejando su opinión ;) Estoy muy contenta de los comentarios que me han dejado por favor síganlo haciéndolo. **

**Andaba un poco corta de inspiración por lo que n estoy 100% convencida asi que por favor díganme que les parecio. Un beso. PD, nos leemos abajo :D**

**Gracias a los Follow's y favoritos!**

….

**Un beso de pago**

Kotoko se levanto por costumbre y casi se pone la ropa deportiva. Negando con la cabeza tomo su toalla y rápidamente se ducho, cuando estaba en su cuarto vio su armario, hoy era un dia diferente, era especial, hoy se aría una mujer universitaria. Con decisión todo lo que había ido a comprar con Jinko. Unos Jeans que estaban artísticamente desgastados eran de color negro, se puso con cuidado unos tenis azul rey, no quería tentar la suerte con unos tacones, su pelo lo acomodo en una coleta ayudando a los mejores rasgos de su cara mientras deslizaba una playera larga azul marino con poco de escote de forma redonda pero lo suficiente, sus mangas cortas y el cinturón negro que había añadido marcaba la figura que había trabajado en los últimos tres meses. Tomo un par de pulseras azules y se las coloco al igual que unos pendientes de moño.

-Lista-Dijo mientras ponía solo un toque de brillo, no había necesidad de más maquillaje, en realidad era muy guapa.

-Kotoko-Chan-Grito Noriko entrando sin pedir permiso, se sorprendió un poco al verla, no llevaba algo formal pero aun asi se veía sofisticada, elegante e incluso universitaria

-Hola tía-Saludo con su energía habitual mientras tomaba la gran bolsa azul

-Te ves tan grande Kotoko-Lagrimeo mientras la pelirroja se ponía un saco semi formal color negro-Oni-san-Grito la rubia mujer cuando ya estaban en la sala

El volteo la mirada del televisor y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Kotoko, estaba si era posible más guapa de lo que recordaba, la miro con discreción de arriba abajo, se veía increíble, ella lo miro también iba semi formal, un pantalón de color café que se veía bastante bien y una playera en tono crema eso y el lujoso reloj que colgaba de su muñeca, se veía perfecto, pensó Kotoko mientras se ponía de mil tonalidades de rojo y desviaba la mirada.

-Foto-Pidió Noriko mas bien exigió parándolos juntos.

Ellos con diferentes reacciones lo hicieron, el molesto y ella encantada. Mientras tomaba la foto Irie miro un segundo a Kotoko y de forma sutil susurro beso, ella se sonrojo como tomate y el flash los atrapo

-Nos vamos-Gritaron a tiempo, hoy no desayunarían.

-Increíble-Murmuro Irie mirándola en la mitad del camino recorrido

-Que?-Pregunto Kotoko levantando la vista del piso

-Este verano no as tropezado-Se encogió en hombros

-Lo estoy intentando-Admitió Kotoko mirando a otro lado aun que por dentro pegaba brincos, el la había notado

Eso fue todo un intercambio frio y sin interés. Pero algo cambio antes de doblar la esquina, Naoki se paro y miro de frente a Kotoko

-No vivimos juntos-Le recordó mientras ella sentía de acuerdo

-Lo se-Susurro ella mirando directamente los ojos fríos que por un momento se derritieron

-Kotoko-Dijo el inclinándose un poco y ella cerro los ojos, el se rio de esto y siguió caminando

-Maldito-Mascullo mientras tocaba su cara totalmente roja

Ya en la universidad, se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba de nuevo con la clase "F" e el departamento de artes. Por lo que se encontró con Satomi y Jinko en el aula

-Satomi, Jinko-Grito ella corriendo hacia las dos jóvenes

-Kotoko-Gritaron en modo de respuestas abrazándose, no se habían visto en el verano

-Te ves muy diferente-Dijo un chico de atrás mientras ella se sonrojaba

-Que te paso Kotoko luces genial-Añadió un amigo más

-Gracias-Dijo totalmente roja y bajando la mirada

-Se acabo el espectáculo-Grito Jinko y todos la miraron mal pero se fueron

-Paso algo este verano-Pregunto la rubia

-No en el verano-Susurro

-Entonces-Añadió impaciente Jinko

-Solo si prometen no gritar o decirlo-Las miro con los ojos de caramelo mientras asentían-Naoki y yo nos besamos-Susurro

Despues aun que había clases, ellas procedieron a preguntarle todo aunque ella contestaba con rapidez mientras tomaba diversas notas. Al final de esa clase quiso guardar su cuaderno y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el libro de Irie. El lo había dejado en el sillón, se le había olvidado. Con rapidez corrió a la facultad de ingeniería, se las arreglo para no tropezar ni una sola vez y llegar sin perderse, se detuvo fuera del aula con la libreta en la mano y espero paciente a que se abriera, varios reparaban su vista en ella y la miraban susurrando. Espero paciente hasta ver el raro cabello platinado y se acerco saltando.

-Irie-Kun-Sonrió pero rápidamente se desvaneció al ver a la hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado que estaba tras ella

La evaluó por un momento, era una belleza de primera, el cabello negro, largo y hondulado, sus ojos frios y su cara delicada además de la altura

-Kotoko-Dijo fríamente

-Es tu novia-Pregunto mientras la pelirroja esperaba paciente la respuesta. Que eran?

-No-Dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo burlón, ella se congelo un momento pero separo la idea

-Se te cayo eso-Dijo casi robóticamente dándole la libreta

El la miro mientras ella desaparecía con un estado casi depresivo,Jinko y Satomi que la esperaban abajo supieron de inmediato que algo así había asado, por lo que decidieron ir a ver los diferentes club's. Era un caos, había tantos que apenas los distinguía. Pero de inmediato supo cuál así que sin reparo lleno la forma. Una vez en casa ella no dejaba de pensar en esa chica la belleza encarnada. Eso la deprimida aun más, estaba lista para su ducha, por lo que tomo su bata y salio en su ropa deportiva. Se encontró con Naoki y el al miro

-tu turno-Declaro mirándola

-Ehhh ummm.-Quería preguntar pero tenía miedo

-Pasa algo?-Cuestiono Irie de manera divertida

-Tu y esa chica-Empezó

-Matsumo Yuuko-Le respondió ella se sintió peor

-Te sabes su nombre-Murmuro en voz baja mirando el piso

-Es muy linda, inteligente y …-Ella ya no quería escuchar sentía las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos-Estas Celosa-Oyo y ella lo miro sorprendida-No dijiste que me olvidarías-Cuestiono divertido y ella echando furias entro al baño.

Al poco tiempo empezó la actividad en el club de tenis, también Naoki estaba en el mismo y Kotoko había optado por no decirle que ella también iba al mismo club.

Mas sin en cambio el ver a Yuuko en el club la hizo sentirse peor iba junto a Naoki y hasta ella reconocía la buena pareja que hacían. Con nervios negó levemente.

-Kotoko?-Dijo Naoki al verla

-Hola-Dijo levemente y el sonrió arrogante

-Estas aquí por Naoki-Pregunto celosa Matsumo

-Yo…-Tartamudeo levemente la chica de ojos caramelo

-no que me olvidarías Kotoko-Susurro Naoki solo para ellos dos, ella se coloro

-Aihara-Sama-Grito alguien y ella volteo la mirada

Se acercaba un chico guapo, un par de años mayor, tenía el cabello oscura la piel blanca y los ojos castaños, además de la sonrisa amable

-Hitori-Sempai-Se extraño ella al ver a un miembro del club

-No sabía que venia a esta universidad-Dijo cuando llego hasta ella

-Yo no sabía que venias aquí, siento lo del jueves-Murmuro apenada

-No te preocupes, aun que Reiko me dio un par de pelotasos-Contesto recordando la pelota de tenis

-Prometo ya no faltar, lo siento-Añadió con una leve reverencia

-Perdon?-Dijo Matsumo pues acababa de ser ignorada

Hitori se sonrojo igual que Kotoko, pero Naoki estaba raro, porque le importaba lo que sucediera con Naoki!

-El es Hitori Rui-Dijo levemente-Hitori-Sempai ellos son Matsumo Yuuko e Irie Naoki.-Los presento

-Un placer-Respondieron los tres

-Es tu novio-Pregunto Matsumo mirando a Naoki quien se puso rígido.

-Oh no-Dijo ella totalmente roja-Somos compañeros de pares-Río levemente-Estamos en el mismo club de tenis en las vacaciones-Añadió

-Aihara-san-Río el guapo chico-Haz pares conmigo-rogo y ella lo miro confusa pero finalmente asintió-Por cierto están Miku y Hotaru-A ella se le ilumino la cara un momento-Ya los alcanzó-Dijo mientras el chico se iba.-Lo siento me esperan.-Murmuro evitando la mirada de Naoki mientras corría por su raqueta.-Gomen-Dijo una ultima vez antes de ir corriendo a dos chicos y una chica, el primero lo conocían los otros no

-Ágamos pares Naoki-Dijo Yuuko y el asintió

En el otro lado de la cancha…

-Tu novio quería matarme-Dijo Hitori señalando discreto a Naoki

-El no es mi novio-Susurro apenada mientras miraba el piso

-Menos mal.-Dijo Hotaru un chico de piel bronceada y cabello negro-No lo tomes a mal Aihara-Empezó-Pero decepcionaría a los miembros

Ellos estallaron en carcajadas, esto no seria tan pesado como pensó en un principio. Después de un arduo entrenamiento con un chico raro en palabras de Kotoko estaba cansada, para sorpresa de Naoki Kotoko era una jugadora casi buena, no había torpeza aunque palidecía junto a Matsumo, el los observaba desde la cancha de al lado. Todos parecían a verse divertido y a el eso le molestaba, pero lo que derramo el vaso fue cuando el tal "Rui" se inclino a susúrrale algo al oído a la pelirrojiza, sin darse cuenta apretó más la raqueta para luego guardarla con enfado

-Naoki-Dijo Matsumo poniéndose al día con el apuesto chico-Llévame a mi casa-Dijo con coquetería batiendo las pestañas

-Otro día-Bufo caminado a donde Aihara

-Kotoko-Dijo en voz alta-Vámonos-Aclaro

La pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces mientras asentía

-Voy por mis cosas…-Dijo mientras corría a la banca

Matsumo estaba roja de coraje mientras Soudo-Sempai trataba de llevarla a su casa, Irie había preferido a esa niñata, no lo creía.

-Listo-Dijo Kotoko interrumpiendo el concurso de miradas entre Rui y Naoki. Irie la miro y esbozo una leve sonrisa, se había desamarrado el cabello por lo que caía con gracia

-Entonces vamos Kotoko-chan-Dijo mirando a Rui directamente.-Dame la raqueta-Siguiere y la pelirroja anonadada acepto.

-Aihara-san-Dijo Rui-Nos vemos mañana-Añadió mientras la miraba directamente

-Tratare, pero tengo unos problemas con la literatura-Se encogió en hombros-No prometo nada-Aclaro

Irie lo miro receloso, eso era celos, no para nada, solo quería molestar a aquel muchacho. Con una ultima mirada de suficiencia camino con Kotoko, ella estaba nerviosa y el frio.

-Gracias por llevarme a casa-Susurro Kotoko

-De nada es el mismo camino-Le resto importancia mientras la miraba de reojo se veía muy bien.-Por cierto que no entendías-Dijo rápidamente y ella parpadeo

-La lección 9 y 10-Susurro

-Estoy libre el jueves-Sonrio frustrando el plan de Rui.-Pero solo te lo enseñare una vez vale-Dijo a la chica que asentía emocionada.-Y no sera gratis-Dijo el de forma misteriosa

-Que quieres?-Pregunto extrañada

-Un beso-Bromeo poniéndola roja, esa era la Kotoko de siempre.

Pero para Kotoko no sono tanto a broma pues se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso casto y rápido cambiando de mil tonos de rojos.

-Era broma-Exclamo el alejándose un paso igual que ella

-Ya te pague, ahora me enseñas-Declaro Kotoko corriendo a la casa no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

Adelanto

-Gracias por estar otro año-Dijo Souda-Este año festejaremos cantando-Río mientras sacaba un papelito-Kotoko Aihara-Dijo Entusiasmado

-Te toca cantar Kotoko-Chan-Sonrio Rui despertando a la pelirroja que miraba a Irie

-Voy-Acepto subiéndose

-Puede cantar-Se mofo Matsumo

La música sono y ella agarro el micrófono mientras miraba directamente los ojos que la hacían perder la razón

…..

**Hi!**

**Pregunta! (N/M demasiado "hola soy German")**

**Que cancion cantara Kotoko?**

**Com racionara Irie?**

**Quien sabe de su beso?**

**Male 1248- Gracias xDD actualizare pronto! Fuiste mi primer comentario muchas gracias!**

**Dani d –No me gustaba la humillación de Kotko por eso lo cambie jejeje**

**Lantunez-Perdon por la espera**

**Yuvi- Gracias, si continuare probablemente unos 20 capitulos aun no lo se todo depende de ustedes**

**Yurika12again-Gracias xDDya la continuación espero te haiga gustado**

**StefaniaO- Ya veremos cuantas lecciones le da muajajajaja. Gracias :3**

**Paulanic- Gracias un beso y espero te haiga gustado**


	3. Los enfrentamientos y el Karaoke

**Hola gracias por los comentarios, he traído más celos en este capitulo ,algunos enfrentamientos y por supuesto un pensamiento sobre los sentimientos**

**Comenten si les gusto o si les gustaría algo más. No olviden leerme abajo para los adelantos. Un beso**

**Nada de esto es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**La canción no es mía, ya que no soy atractivamente rubía y millonaria, es todo de Taylor Swift "Come in with the Rain" no es mía.**

**PD: Mas comentarios más actualizaciones ;)**

Los enfrentamientos y el karaoke

El jueves llego muy rápido y con ello el día en que Irie le enseñaría a Kotoko un poco de literatura, ella esperaba pacientemente en su cuarto, vamos a quien engañaba estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero su respiración se detuvo cuando Irie cruzo su puerta y se sentó con ella en la mesa donde antes habían estado estudiando juntos.

-Vamos dame ese problema-Dijo Naoki rápidamente. Ella le tendió el libro y el lo observo-Es muy fácil-Dijo mientras tomaba una pluma y garabateaba sobre una libreta explicándole levemente

-En realidad es fácil-Dijo la pelirroja estirándose después de media hora

-No pensé que lo entenderías tan fácilmente-Se sorprendió Irie y ella sonrío

-Ahora que terminamos, que tal si me acompañas a la practica de tenis, se lo prometí a Rui-Le propuso a Naoki y el la miro

Su plan no había funcionado pero una idea cruzo su mente y sonrío.

-Mejor vamos a comprar lo que mi mamá pidió-sugirió agradeciéndole a Noriko

-Ok-sonrío ella-Vamos-Sonrío parándose del piso.

Irie y ella bajaron para despedirse de su madre quien vio anonadada que salían juntos.

-Así que, como va tu facultad-Pregunto Kotoko mientras caminaba a su lado

-Lo de siempre-Frunció el ceño con suavidad

-Naoki-Llamo Kotoko y el sonrío ante el su de su nombre de pila-Vas ir este viernes-Pregunto

-Si no lo hiciera Soudo me mataría-Dijo el fríamente al recordar a su superior

-Me preguntaba si podemos ir juntos-Sonrío Kotoko

-sería un problema-Razono el hombre-Si se enteran que vivimos juntos

-Oh esta bien-Dijo ella levemente

Caminaron en el centro comercial comprando los suministros que les faltaban, al salir Kotoko agradeció a la señora mientras subían las cosas al coche que Noriko les había prestado

-Oye Irie-Dijo Kotoko ocupando el asiento del copiloto-Y si vamos a la nueva plaza-Sonrío

-Solo por un rato-Accedió mientras la pelirroja bailaba para si-Solo porque necesito una memoria-Aclaro pero eso no disminuyo su felicidad.

El solo puso el coche en marcha hasta el centro de la ciudad había demasiada gente para ser un jueves, pero aun así se las arreglaron para llegar a la tienda digital más cercana.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo una señorita mientras ellos entraban

-O vamos que tiene de mala esta memoria-Levanto la que había tomado, tenía la forma de una margarita

-Por dios Kotoko es muy femenina-Señalo lo evidente mientras la pelirroja sonreía

-Pero si antes usabas falda-Bufo molesta

Irie la miro mal y entonces ella corrió directo a la caja.

-Kotoko-Grito el mientras corría tras ella con una memoria común en la mano

-Lo siento I-r-i-e-Kun-Canto separando su nombre mientras seguía corriendo por el pasillo

Ella llego a la caja agitada, la anciana le sonrío mientras dejaba recuperara el aliento, per se sorprendió al ver al platinado que la tomo de la cintura y la levantó para que no qedara frente a la señora.

-Llevaremos esta-Pidió agitado mientras Kotoko le sacaba la lengua y dejaba en un estante la que ella había escogido, Irie pago mientras salía

-Son una linda pareja-Le dijo en voz baja, Kotoko solo se sonrojo mientras asentía

-Rápido Kotoko-Grito Irie mientras ella corría tras el

El solo negó mientras veía salir a la chica sonrojada, eso era tan Kotoko

-Vamos-Grito ella mientras miraba un puesto de helados lo arrastro junto a ella mientras lo jalaba de la mano

-Infantil-Dijo el cuando miro el puesto y luego a la de ojos caramelo saltando

-Quiero uno de chocolate-Pidió a la joven mujer que asentía

-Uno de menta-Mustio Irie.

La chica al mirar al atractivo joven cambio de posición torciendo los labios en una manera que según ella era seductora y atractiva, cosa que Kotoko noto e hizo que se molestara aunque disminuyo de inmediato al ver que Irie y ella aun tenía las manos unidas además de la falta de atención de aquel chico hacia la vendedora.

-Tomen-dijo pestañeando y entregándole un helado visiblemente más grande a Irie, lo que Kotoko vio molesta pero e alivio un poco mientras el pagaba alejando su mano de la de ella.

-Porque el tuyo es más grande-Dijo ella mientras caminaban por la acera

-Porque soy increíblemente guapo-Se burlo

-No estoy de acuerdo-Mustio agarrándolo con la guardia baja cuando ella mordía su helado

-Ese era mío-Dijo Irie

Ella solo río avanzando más rápido mientas el corría tras ella tras superar el shock. Había tirado su helado en alguna parte del camino

-Dámelo-Dijo la pelirroja saltando al chico que había tomado su helado y lo lamía

-No ahora es mío-Dijo fríamente mientras lo mantenía alejado de ella a una altura que ella no alcanzaba.-Eres bajita-Se río de ella

-Dámelo-Chilló mientras quería alcanzarlo.

La gente empezaba a ver la escena con una sonrisa mientras el chico se reía de Kotoko

-Que linda pareja-Murmuro una persona al pasar, lo que hizo a Naoki fruncir el ceño y regresarle su helado a Kotoko

-Vamos a casa-Dijo de mal humor jalando a la pelirroja que no quería caminar

En el coche ella comía su helado disgustada por el trato cambiante de Naoki, cuando lamía un lado se detuvo

-Beso indirecto-susurro tan bajo que Irie no la escucho

-Porque te sonrojas-Quiso saber mientras conducía

-Por nada-Dijo

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, al llegar a casa Noriko parecía extremadamente feliz, tanto que casi se olvido de ocultar la cámara que traía e la mano. La mañana siguiente la universidad había ido muy rápida, por lo que Kotoko salía de su facultad.

-Aihara-san-Dijo alguien ella busco de donde provenía, vio a Rui recargado contra un pilar

-Sempai-Sonrío

-Hoy paso por ti-Dijo con una sonrisa ella parpadeo pero finalmente asintió con media sonrisa

-El restaurante de mi papá esta bien-Sonrío levemente mientras le daba todos los datos

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas Aihara.-Dijo saliendo feliz

Ella miro al chico que salía salía corriendo y puso atención, era bastante atractivo, cualquiera lo sabría, no era tan alto como Irie pero si más que ella, no era tan listo como Naoki, pero era de los mejores de su clase, no tenía los ojos de hielo que la hacían temblar pero tenía unos de color avellana que le daban confianza.

-Por que no le das una oportunidad?-Dijo Jinko mirando a su amiga

-Creo que voy a hacerlo.-Dijo mientras caminaba dejando atrás a dos atónitas amigas

Esa tarde, ella puso su mejor esfuerzo en buscar su ropa, llevaría un vestido de mezclilla que recién había comprado, el mismo le llegaba poco debajo de medio muslo, se había puesto para la ocasión unos botines de color crema con tacones altos, llevaba una bolsa a color a juego de los zapatos así como el cabello trenzado de manera experta en una exquisita trenza de cola de sirena algo despeinada que sostenía solo algo de su cabello, se miro al espejo mientras acomodaba los mechones que había dejado cerca de su cara y agitaba su fleco.

-Veamos-Murmuro viéndose, sonrío feliz

Tomó de su tocador el rizador de pestañas y se las enchino para después colocar una pequeña capa pero lo suficiente para enmarcar sus ojos de color caramelo, se coloco un delineador negro por dentro de los ojos, para profundizar la mirada un poco de sombra color café claro y en sus labios un tono rosa pálido con brillo.

-No se para que hago esto-Dijo viéndose en el espejo

Se veía relativamente hermosa, mejor que la mayoría de las veces, lucía como una mujer extraordinaria, pero no iba con Irie Naoki, iba con Hitori Rui.

-Lista-Dijo sonriéndose conforme con el trabajo mientras se colocaba unas gafas y un sombrero.

-Te ves hermosa Kotoko-chan-Dijo Noriko al verla bajar ella sonrío levemente

-Tengo que irme-Sonrío mirando a su oba-sama

-Vas a una cita-Se asusto

-No tenemos la reunión del club-Le recordó-Un amigo me recogerá-Dijo antes de salir.

Camino por las calles sabiendo que muchos la miraban y no era para menos hoy se veía espectacular, nada más de llegar al restaurante vio al de ojos avellana recargado en el otro lado de la pared.

-Hitori-sempai-Grito corriendo

-Aihara-san-Dijo parpadeando-Luces hermosa-Tartamudeo-No quiero decir que no siempre luzcas así, bueno yo, tu me entiendes-Dijo finalmente mientras ella asentía

-Yo te entiendo-Dijo mientras lo miraba-Gracias-Añadió mientras se ponía en marcha

Con Rui todo era más fácil, no había momentos o silencios incomodos, era muy agradable estar con el siempre la hacia sentir cómoda y no se ponía nerviosa, claro, eso se debía a que su corazón no se aceleraba como cuando estaba con Naoki, nada cercano pero había una calidez que le hacia sonreír. Mientras llegaban al lugar del Karaoke .

-Kotoko-Dijo el llamándola por su nombre de pila-Quieres venir al cine conmigo, este domingo-Dijo el deteniéndose y mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Me gustaría-Dijo con voz casi apagada-Rui-Termino mientras asentía

El chico sonrío fielmente a ella y camino encantada, estaban viendo que película podrían ver, cuando llegaron a los demás, allí ya estaban todos eran los últimos, como de costumbre Soudo estaba obre Yuuko y esta a su vez sobre Irie, el al verlos llegar juntos frunció el ceño levemente. Y Rui al notar su mirada deslizo su brazo sobre los hombros de Aihara cosa que hizo que el chico de ojos de hielo apretara los puños más aun cuando el se acerco para decirle algo al oído a Kotoko que la hizo reír.

-Bien son los últimos entremos-Dijo Souda dirigiendo el camino

Todos se acomodaron mientras pedían algunos platillos que llevarían la cabina de Karaoke, claro no faltó algo de alcohol, todos se estaban divirtiendo en una entretenida charla cuando Souda subió con una bolsa llena de papelitos, se aclaro la garganta y tomo el micrófono.

-Gracias por estar otro año con el club de tenis-Dijo Souda-Este año celebraremos cantando-Río sacando un papelito-Aihara Kotoko-Dijo entusiasmado

-Te toca cantar Kotoko-chan-Sonrío Rui despertando a la pelirroja que miraba a Irie que estaba sentado frente a ella

-Voy-Acepto subiéndose al pequeño escenario

-Puede cantar-Se mofo Matsumo que aun estaba recargada sobre un Irie molesto

Ella ya con la elección de su canción dejo que la música sonara mientras tomaba el micrófono con sus dos manos y miraba directamente a los ojos de hielo que la hacían estremecer

( watch?v=f5gM7AUJ2FQ – Taylor Swift "come in with the rain")

_I could go back to every laugh (puedo regresar a cada risa)_

Canto suavemente sorprendiendo a todos ante la dulzura de su voz, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos

_But I don't want to go there anymore __(pero no quiero volver ahí nunca más)_

Dijo claramente viendo a Irie que sintió algo frío en su corazón, significaba que yo no lo amaba.

_And I(Y yo)_

El miro fijamente a la mujer que sostenía el micrófono, podría ser que Kotoko lo había olvidado, tal como se lo dijo, no eso no. Mientras que el platinado pensaba eso Matsumo ardía en coraje, la mocosa cantaba bien y había obtenido toda la atención de Irie

_know all the steps up to your door( Conosco todos los pasos para llegar a tu puerta)_

_But I don't want to go there anymore__ (Pero ya no quiero volver ahí nunca más)_

El joven miro a Kotoko, en verdad lo olvidaba, luego miro al chico en frente de el, todo era por Rui pensó para si mismo.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky__ (Habla con el viento, habla con el cielo)_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why__ (Habla con el hombre de las razones de los "porque")_

_And let me know what you find (Y hazme saber lo que es lo que descubriste)_

Que encontre? Se pregunto para si mismo Naoki, era solo que ya estaba acostumbrado a oír las palabras "me gustas" de la boca de la pelirroja, o era que conocía tan bien sus labios que los echaría de menos. Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Por su lado Kotoko había empezado a mirar de una manera seductora que ni ella sabía que tenía mientras miraba a los de la habitación, tampoco podía ser tan obvia

_I'll leave my window open (dejare mi ventana abierta)_

Canto suavemente mientras se movía al compás de la música balanceando sus caderas y cambiando su peso en las piernas de manera lenta

_Cause I'm too tired tonight__ (Porque estoy muy cansada esta noche) _

_to call your name (como para decir tu nombre)_

Miro a Naoki de forma que nunca lo había hecho, con desesperación y miedo, con incertidumbre y anhelo

_Just know I'm right here hoping__ (Solo se que estoy aquí con la esperanza de que…)_

_You'll come in with the rain (Vuelvas con la lluvia)_

Había oportunidad, pero todo dependía del chico que miraba de forma apasionada él que sin darse cuenta le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad

_I could stand up and sing you a song__ (podría levantarme y cantarte una cancion)__  
__But I don't want to have to go that far __(Pero no quiero llegar tan lejos)_

Kotoko casi se rio de eso mientras Irie sonrío de medio lado sin su propio consentimiento, por otro lado, Rui y Matsumo parecían darse cuenta del intercambio entre esos dos y no les gustaba para nada, mientras que Souda que también lo había logrado percibir daba brincos de alegria

_and I__ (Y yo)__  
__I've got you down, I know you by heart__ (Tengo por seguro que conozco tu corazón)_

Irie sabía que Kotoko tenía razón, era más de medio año que vivían juntos dentro de nada seria un año y ella en ese tiempo lo había conocido más que cualquier persona

_And you don't even know where I start__ (pero tu no sabes ni por donde empece)_

Era cierto el no sabía cuando habían llegado a conocerse tan a fondo.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears__ (Habla contigo mismo, habla con las lagrimas)_

_Talk to the man who put you here__ (Habla con el hombre que te puso aquí)__  
__Don't waitfor the sky to clear__ (No esperes a que el cielo se aclare)_

Ella miro ligeramente a Rui en ese momento, no podía esperar para siempre, ni él, ni ella. Ella se estaba cansado de esperar, ya lo había hecho tres años.

_I'll leave my window open (dejare mi ventana abierta)_

_Cause I'm too tired tonight__ (Porque estoy muy cansada esta noche) _

_to call your name (como para decir tu nombre)_

_Just know I'm right here hoping__ (Solo se que estoy aquí con la esperanza de que…)_

_You'll come in with the rain (Vuelvas con la lluvia)_

Canto la estrofa mientras sonreía cerca del microfono y sus compañeros la animaban, quien diria que Kotoko cantaba de esa manera, que baila de esa forma, muchos chicos vieron a Matsumo, su belleza era formidable, pero comparable con la de la pelirroja, que en el verano había adquirido un cuerpo atractivo, sus piernas eran largas y firmes, si, ella era una belleza diferente pero igual de cautivadora, además su rostro siempre levaba esa sonrisa, no como Matsumo, sin duda Kotoko era la mujer más linda del club, pensaban muchos

_I've watched you so long__ (he estado mirandote por tanto tiempo)__  
__screamed your name__ (gritando tu nombre)__  
__I don't know what else__ (que no se que más)__  
__I can say__ (Puedo decir)_

Acepto tritemente y cantando a la perfección mientras Irie la miraba, nunca pensó que ella se cansaría de eso, ese sentimiento le asustaba, si se olvidaba de él?

_I'll leave my window open (dejare mi ventana abierta)_

_Cause I'm too tired tonight__ (Porque estoy muy cansada esta noche) _

_for all these games__ (de todos estos juegos)_

_Just know I'm right here hoping__ (Solo se que estoy aquí con la esperanza de que…)_

_You'll come in with the rain (Vuelvas con la lluvia)_

_I could go back to every laugh (puedo regresar a cada risa)_

_But I don't want to go there anymore __(pero no quiero volver ahí nunca más)_

Termino de cantar y todos aplaudieron conforme ella se coloraba de carmín. Muchos gritaban piropos pero el que gano la partida fue Rui, pues al bajar del escenario el le ayudo y ella acepto campante, esto hizo hervir a Irie en celos aunque el mismo no conociera ese sentimiento, algo lo quemaba por dentro, supuso irritación. Miro distraído el resto del día a el intercambio entre la pelirroja y su amigo.

-Si-Respondió a una pregunta que no había escuchado venir de la boca de Matsumo pues seguía observando a la chica de ojos caramelo

-Entonces nos vemos fuera del cine a las 4 el domingo-Confirmo

Espera, acababa de aceptar salir con Matsumo, se maldijo así mismo peor que podía decir, "lo siento estaba mirando a Kotoko no escuche" ¡No!, no podía decir eso, Kotoko lo miro conforme asentía, ahora ella también quemaba de celos, pero ya era un sentimiento habitual por lo que simplemente le dio una mirada triste y volteo a ver al chico castaño que platicaba amenamente con ella. Después de algunas canciones más y un par de tragos Kotoko ya no era plenamente consiente de lo que pasaba empezaba a sentir sueño por lo que se recargo solo un segundo en el respaldo del cómodo sillón y ya no supo nada más

-Se ha quedado dormida.-Dijo Rui con una sonrisa, pues no era la primera, ella no había sido como las otras tres en dar un espectáculo antes de que sucediera eso.

-Creo que debemos irnos-Reconoció Souda-Debemos pagar la cuenta.-Dijo mientras tocaba un botón pidiendo la cuenta

Los miembros se miraron, había tres miembros dormidas y dos más que no estaban en sus cinco sentidos. Todos pagaron sus cuentas uno por uno, algunos miembros pagaban las de sus amigos meinras Souda juntaba todo el dinero

-Como que ya pagaron la de Kotoko-dijo Rui molesto mientras entregaba su dinero a Souda

-Si Naoki la pago hace unos minutos-Le informo

Con esto Matsumo vio a Rui de forma significativa y el camino a donde estaba el platinado

-Te pagare lo de Kotoko-Dijo firmemente

-No es necesario-Señalo mientras acercaba sus manos a la persona e cuestión

-Yo la llevare a casa.-Gruño-No te molestes, ya lo hiciste demasiado-Dijo fieramente

-Si es verdad.-Dijo Matsumo viendo a Naoki-Llévame a mi casa es tarde para que ande sola-Dijo empalagosamente mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Lo siento Matsumo-Contesto el-Yo llevare a casa a Kotoko-Termino mientras se acercaba a la chica y la movía despacio

Rui protesto con enojo mientras decía un "ejem" que no detuvo al joven genio.

-Vamos a casa Kotoko-Le susurro haciendo que la pelirroja se despertara, cosa que n había logrado su amigo castaño

-Naoki.-Parpadeo incorporándose torpemente

Ante la mirada asombrada de ellos dos, Kotoko se acomodó en su espalda abrazándolo por el cuello, para luego caer dormida de nuevo, mientras el chico de cabellos plata se ponía de pie

-Dame a Kotoko-Dijo molesto Rui después del shock

-Sabes donde vive-Pregunto él burlón, Rui quedo callado, no lo sabía

-La llevare al restaurante de su papá-Dijo firmemente

-Solo causaras problemas-Se burló-Probablemente una vez ahí mi mamá me envié para traerla a casa de regreso-Dijo lentamente

-Que quieres decir?-Exclamo confuso el castaño

-No lo sabes-Dijo el con una risa leve-Ella vive en mi casa-Dijo finalmente mientras acomodaba a la niña que cargaba en la espalda

Rui miro incrédulo igual que gran parte del club. Como era posible.

-No bromees Irie-Dijo con los dientes apretados

Se podía escuchar caer un alfiler hasta que el teléfono de Kotoko sonó Rui al ser el más cercano a su bolsa lo tomo

-Casa-Leyó en voz mediana mientras recibía la llamada ante la mirada divertida del de ojos de hielo, para su gran error lo puso en alta voz

-_Kotoko-Chan-_Dijo la voz de Noriko

-No un amigo, Rui-Hablo pausadamente-Kotoko está dormida quiere que la llevé a casa-Pregunto

-_Que le paso a mi Kotoko-Chan_-Dijo preocupada

-Bebió un poco de más-Acepto el

-Oba-sama-Mustio apenas consiente Kotoko

Todos miraron a Irie, el mentiría acerca e un asunto así, lo dudaban, pero lo que confirmaba su historia era la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro

-Iré por ti Kotoko-Chan-Hablo rápido la voz

-La llevare a casa-Finalmente hablo su hijo y se escuchó un suspiro

-Esta contigo hermano mayor-Suspiro de manera aliviada

-Si-Acepto apretando sus manos alrededor de sus piernas

-Entonces les preparare el baño, no tardes hermano mayor-Canto la voz del teléfono en tono jubiloso

La sala se quedo en silencio mientras Rui enrojecía del coraje, el vivía con Aihara, no le había mentido

-nos vemos en casa mamá-Termino el mientras se escuchaba un "Hai" y después colgaba el teléfono-Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos un largo camino a casa-Dijo arrebatándole el teléfono con una mano, para meterlo a su bolsa y colgarlo para después reforzar su agarre en la pierna de la pelirroja.

-Yo puedo-Murmuro

-Disculpa las molestias-Dijo el mordazmente

-Naoki-susurro Kotoko medio dormida

-Tranquila ya vamos a casa-Susurro pero todos lo oyeron

-Hmpf tengo habmbre-Hablo levemente-Oba-sama tendrá comida-Pregunto

-Claro, ya duérmete niña tonta-Exclamó

-Hai!-Sonrío abrazándolo más

-Pero yo, vamos juntos-Dijo Matsumo como ultimo recurso

-Lo siento, debo llevar a Kotoko a casa.-Dijo el sin sentirlo realmente-Mamá esta preocupada por nosotros, dile a Souda que te lleve-Termino mientras salía del karaoke con una sonrisa triunfante.

El camino con Kotoko en su espalda, de vez en cuando se detenía para acomodarla y aunque de vez en cuando se quejaba la sonrisa que llevaba en su cara no ceso y tampoco su agarre firme en las piernas de la chica que susurraba su nombre entre sueños y casa que lo hacia el sonreía aun más.

-Niña tonta-dijo cuando giraba para llegar a su residencia.

**Bien ahora el adelanto y las respuesta, claro también las preguntas XDD**

**/Adelanto/**

**-Mañana tengo una cita con Matsumo-Dijo Naoki interesado por la reacción de la pelirroja-No vayas a arruinarla-Se burlo levemente conforme no respondía**

**-No tendría tiempo-Dijo cortante-Mañana voy al cine con Rui-Le informo-Por mi puedes ir a Marte con Matsumo**

**-A donde van a ir-Dijo el jalando a Kotoko del brazo**

**-No tiene nada que ver contigo-Le grito soltándose-Deja de metete en mis problemas…**

**/**

**El capitulo se llamara *Redoble de tambores* Los aliados, la cita y pueden ser celos.**

**Pregunta! (Culpable soy fan de Hola soy German)**

**-¿Quiénes son aliados? (aun que es muy obvio)**

**-¿Qué pasara en su cita?**

**-¿Quién esta celoso?(aun que es claro como el agua)**

**Ahora si los Comentarios ***Mi parte favorita*****

**Paulanic**

**Segura estaras encantada con los próximos capítulos pues habrá un monton de celos y cuestionamientos sobre los sentimientos. Un beso y gracias :3**

**Daniel**

**Perdon por la espera pero siento que ha valido la pena, como decía los celos serán un gran motor en los próximos capítulos, espero me sigas leyendo y comentando un beso.**

**Lupe36**

**Bueno ya estamos viendo los cambios de Kotoko e Irie, ahora veremos como funcioa lo demás un beso enorme!**

**Lantunez**

**Sin duda sufrirá mucho muajajajaja! Que te ha parecido la canción.., es adecuada no?**

**Yuvi**

**Eres adivina xDD el trama va poco a poco en aumento en esos temas xDD Sin duda en este capitulo hay más celos y confrontamientos, en cuanto la indiferencia espera al próximo muajaja, Bueno poco a poco vamos con los celos, el siguiente capitulo hablara mas sobre ellos, al igual que el acercamiento de Rui poco a poco se ara mayor, siendo un gran problema para nuestro genio. Espero sigas ayudándome comentando para saber que les gustaría ver, si al principio pensé, 20 ahora me e planteado casi 30 temas de 30 capítulos así que tengo mucho trabajo Pff. Sin más gracia espera la espera un beso!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Los aliados, la cita y pueden ser celos

Los aliados, la cita y los celos

Irie sonrió a su madre mientras entraba y se quitaba los zapatos, así mimos los de la chica que llevaba en la espalda. Kotoko no dejaba de murmurar casi sin sentido que raramente Naoki entendía.

-Llévala a su cuarto-Pidió ella

-Voy-Dijo como si nada, su madre miro sorprendida que aquel chico no protesto ni una vez

Irie subió con la chica en su espalda, era muy noche y solo su madre los había recibido, cosa que para él era mejor, así evitaría la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, la sorpresa de él papá de la pelirroja y las burlas de su hermano menor, con razón de ser silencioso entro al cuarto de la chica y la coloco con cuidado, ella gimió en respuesta mientras abandonaba el calor y el lugar que tanto conocía.

-Naoki-Parpadeo mientras el chico le quitaba los calcetines y ella se incorporaba para estar sentada

-Ya estamos en casa Kotoko-Murmuro colocándole un nuevo par

-Gracias-Dijo mientras él se acercaba a ella-Te quiero-suspiro

El miro los ojos en los que a veces se perdía aunque con todas sus fuerzas trataba de evitar darse cuenta. Le sorprendió al encontrarse inclinándose más hacia ella.

-Buenas noches-Suspiro ella antes de estrellar su boca contra la suya

Sorprendido por las acciones parpado unas veces hasta que por fin cedió al dese carnal que lo llevaba agobiando días. Cerro sus ojos y se inclinó para buscar profundizar el beso, la pelirroja acepto encantada mientras pasaba sus finas manos por el cuello de Naoki para terminar acariciando su cabello, el por su cuenta reforzó el fiero agarra de su cintura. Sus bocas tenían una explosión de sentimientos, pues cada segundo que sus labios se rozaban en el interior de ambos se encendía un fuego inexplicable al menos para Naoki. Era increíble como dos cuerpos encajaban tan a la perfección, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que buscaban hallarse eso parecían ser sus labios, dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección como si estuviesen hechas para estar juntas, en cada movimiento en cada roce, los labios demostraban haber nacido para estar juntos, tanto que parecía un pecado que no lo estuvieran.

-Naoki-Suspiro cuando él se alejó del beso.

Ella con media sonrisa se acostó murmurando algo como "ahora si son buenas noches" y dejando a un Irie anonadado. Tapo a la chica que yacía con una sonrisa enorme, de forma inexplicable se encontró sonriendo de la misma manera. Desde que ella había llegado a su vida todo había sido tan diferente, pensar que todo empezó con una carta.

El se paro dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando algo le llamo la atención sobre e escritorio de la pelirroja había un periódico que estaba rayado, viéndolo más de cerca el podrí decir lo que era, empleos y un departamento, Kotoko quería irse.

-En que estas pensando-Dijo mientras salía y caminaba a su cuarto.-Creo que ya encontré a mi compañero de cuarto-Sonrío mientras entraba y sacaba de su mochila un periódico idéntico al que tenía en su otra mano.-y ni siquiera tuve que comenzar a buscarlo

….

A la mañana siguiente Kotoko despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Resignada tomo una buena ducha y con gesto pensativo se vestía, Hoy vería los departamentos, llevaba juntando algo de tiempo con lo que ganaba en la tienda de música eran solo 4 hora de jornadas y podía cubrirlas después del club de tenis en el verano, ahora empezaba con la búsqueda de algo más serio, un trabajo a medio tiempo y una compañera de habitación . Cuando estuvo lista busco por su escritorio elperiodico que había dejado en la mañana

-juro que lo puse por aquí-Murmuro

-Deberías tener más cuidado-Dijo una voz que hizo se le helara la sangre

-No deberías esculcar mis cosas-Ella respondió mientras trataba de arrebatarle el periódico

-Hablemos a fuera-Propuso viendo que su hermano salía del cuarto

-Hablemos-Casi grito cerrando la puerta

Bajaron las escaleras de manera cautelosa, solo para encontrar a su familia desayunando, ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-No desayunan?-Pregunto Noriko extrañada, ya que era sábado y no tenían universidad

-No-Dijo Kotoko con una sonrisa amable-Íbamos por unas raquetas-Mintió hábilmente

-Jugaremos de pares y quiero ver que todo este en orden-Le ayudo Irie

-Entonces vayan con cuidado-Dijo Noriko simplemente

Ellos asintieron saliendo de la casa, caminaron por la calle en silencio mientras miraban a lados contrarios, esperaron el autobús sin cruzar palabra, en sí estuvieron en silencio hasta que estuvieron en el centro de la ciudad

-Tengo hambre-Dijo Kotoko mientras caminaba a un restaurant

Tenía buena pinta, era grande y casual, había montones de gente pero aun así había lugares vacíos, en especial una mesa que estaba junto a la terraza que resultaba ser para dos, con una sonrisa y algo de coquetería por parte de Kotoko al mesero lograron conseguirla.

-Desea algo de tomar señorita-Dijo el mesero de manera galante minutos retiraba la silla de fierro

-Un Capuchino de caramelo-Conteo aun batiendo sus pestañas haciendo Irritar a Naoki

-Un Americano-Hablo alto viendo al mesero, por primera vez sus ojos se desplazaron a Irie, el chico empezó a sudar viendo a su oponente pero ante la falta evidente de contacto asintió-No sabía que podías coquetear-Dijo mirándola

-No sabes muchas cosas genio-Contesto quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo en la barda que rodeaba la terraza

-Como que pensabas hacer con esto-Contraataco enseñando el periódico

Se miraron a los ojos de manera fiera por algunos minutos, ninguno era capaz de hablar, el mesero se sorprendió cuando regreso con las bebidas y la carta, ambos tenían una mirada intensa que el no había visto muy a menudo por lo que en silencio dejo las bebidas y la carta, ella separo la mirada y le dío un vistazo rápido a su carta

-Puedes traerme un plato de fruta-Pregunto con media sonrisa

-Claro y para usted?-Cuestiono

-Lo mismo-Simplemente dijo mientras el mesero hacia su salida-Asi que?

-Planeo mudarme-Simplemente dijo mientras miraba a la gente de la ciudad

-Porque?-Cuestiono inclinándose sobre la mesa

-Necesito independencia-Finalmente lo miro-Tu lo sabes, oba-sama es genial pero creo que debería dejar de depender de ella, no siempre puedo vivir en tu casa o con mi padre-Simplemente dijo

-Y no estarían interfiriendo en tus decisiones-concluyo

-Touché-Sonrío ella

El miro a la pelirroja, cuanto había cambiado en solo un par de meses, ahora estaba ahí sentado frente a el luciendo increíblemente hermosa y segura de si misma.

-solo no les digas nada aún-Pidió

-Tengo una propuesta para ti-Hablo el mirando a los ojos de color caramelo

-Te escucho-Acepto levantando la taza de cristal para beber un poco

-Yo e estado buscando lo mismo-Empezó-Pero no soy capaz de encontrar a alguien con quien me sea cómodo vivir, pero dado que tu y ya tenemos experiencia…-Dejo inconclusa la frase

-Seriamos capaces de convivir sin menor problema-Entendió

El mesero de cabellos oscuros llego con la fruta y la dejo descansar frente a ellos además de una botella de miel y un plato con granola

-Piénsalo, así obtendríamos lo que queremos sin necesidad de tener a una persona ajena con nosotros-Hablo

-Independencia-Sonrío ella mientras consideraba la posibilidad, en verdad no era una mala idea-Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa-Declaro Kotoko mientras comía algo de fruta

-Tu dirás-Sonrío Irie de manera gélida

-50 y 50 de gastos-Declaró

-Eso es razonable-Acepo Naoki mientras bebía un poco de café

Sonrío esto era divertido.

-Nuestros padres no sabrán donde vivimos-Pidió Irie

-Si no Oba-sama estaría todo el día ahí-Concedió Kotoko-La compras se dividirán semana tu, semana yo-Demando

-Los ingresos serán igualitarios y nada de llevar amiguitos-Hablo

-Ni amiguitas-Sonrío fieramente

-A menos si no es por fines escolares-Declaro el mientras Kotoko asentía-Y de no ser necesario nadie abra que vivimos juntos

-De acuerdo-Acepto-Mitad de tareas en el hogar-Propuso e Irie sonrió

-Entonces tenemos un trato-Acepto el

Ellos se sonrieron mientras extendían sus manos en forma de cerrar un trato

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Irie Naoki-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano

-Lo mismo digo, Aihara Kotoko-Respondió conforme la sacudía-Un mes -Dijo el y ella asintió

El resto de la tarde la joven pareja puso su plan en marcha

-Hermano mayor-Dijo Noriko en cuanto llegaron

-Si mamá-Pregunto

-Te llamo una chica Yuuko.-Dijo enojada

-No te metas en esto mamá-Hablo molesto siguiendo a la pelirroja que ya iba escaleras arriba

-Así que tienes una cita con Matsumo-Quiso saber

El Sonrío burlon viendo la oportunidad perfecta de molestarla

-Mañana tengo una cita con Matsumo-Dijo Naoki interesado por la reacción de la pelirroja-No vayas a arruinarla-Se burlo levemente conforme no respondía

-No tendría tiempo-Dijo cortante-Mañana voy al cine con Rui-Le informo-Por mi puedes ir a Marte con Matsumo

-A donde van a ir-Dijo el jalando a Kotoko del brazo

-No tiene nada que ver contigo-Le grito soltándose-Deja de meterte en mis problemas

-Kotoko no me provoques-Hablo el mientras la tomaba de la cintura

El bajo la vista a los labios carnosos de la chica. Sin más la beso, estrello su boca contra la de ella en un gesto desesperado, la chica cedió totalmente dejando los puños que había formado en ambas manos, sus delgados brazos trazaron una ruta hacia su cabello aferrándose a él mientras abría la boca en un suspiro extasiado. Naoki no se cansaba de besar a Kotoko, era fuego puro lo que sentía en esos momentos. Beso cada parte de sus labios, exploro cada centímetro de su boca en aquel fogoso beso

-Estas celoso Irie Naoki-Cuestiono ella en solo un suspiro mientras se separaban pero aun unían sus frentes.

-No!-Exclamo de inmediato

-Entonces por que me besas-Quiso saber ella saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Yo no lo se-Exclamo el

-Eres un…-Epezó antes de soltarle tremenda cachetada

El miro a la pelirroja que ya tenia lagrimas formadas. Toco su mejilla para comprobar el hecho de que había sido golpeado por ella.

-En tu vida vuelvas a tocarme si no sabes lo que sientes-Le grito enfadada-Aun peor, si no aves lo que siento-Dijo ya con el llanto

-Tu me amas-Le recordó

-Ya no estoy tan segura de eso-Mintió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Es por Rui-Quiso saber

-Tal vez-Le hecho en cara-Deberías darle una oportunidad a Matsumo-Exclamó totalmente furica-Porque yo le daré una a Rui-Termino mientras entraba a su cuarto y azotaba su puerta

Naoki Irie se quedo en blanco mientras proseaba las palabras de la pelirroja así que con disgusto y aun la mano en la mejilla izquierda camino hacia su cuarto. Yuuki observo con sorpresa la cara enrojecida de su hermano.

-Eran ustedes los que gritaban-Pregunto Yuuki

-No me molestes ahora Yuuki-Dijo mientras se metía a la cama

-Eso es un sí-Dijo el niño mientras volvía a sus dibujos

...

Cuando Kotoko despertó cuando algo de luz se filtraba por las ventanas de su habitación tratando de no pensar en la noche anterior. Cuando estuvo fuera del baño no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación del joven genio. Bufo y camino molesta mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba algunas cosas que no se podría nombrar en una platica cortez.

Saco una falda de tono verde agua la misma tenía un montón de puntos blanco y un corte sencillo, busco un cinturón ancho de un color café, también una blusa de tirantes poco anchos de color blanco hecha de encaje

[ i01. wsphoto/v6/777489785_ ]

Se dejo el cabello suelto nada más marcando algunas hondas hacia atrás.

-En mi primera cita con Irie-Dijo y luego negó-Olvídalo-Se recordó mientras se ponía un suave rosa en los labios.

Salió disparada al escucha la puerta sonar, con unos zapatos de color café claro con un enorme tacón y una bolsa de mano.

-Voy yo-Grito mientras bajaba con una leve sonrisa

-Es para ti Kotoko-chan-Dijo Noriko reparando en el aspecto de Kotoko-Tienes una cita-Exclamo asustada

Irie que estaba en la mesa bajo su periódico y la miro de arriba abajo, se veía muy bien, más que eso, tanto que tuvo el repentino deseo de que su cita fuera con ella y no con Matsumo. Aun así espero ansioso la respuesta y más cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Si tía-Dijo firmemente-Voy al cine con un amigo-Completo

-Pero es solo un amigo verdad?-Pregunto desesperada la rubia mujer-O puede ser algo más?-Cuestiono nerviosa

-Tal vez tía-Dijo levemente-Creo que le dare una oportunidad, nos vemos-Termino con un rápido abrazó y colocándose los zapatos

-Kotoko-Sonrío el chico que estaba esperando pacientemente

-Rui-Dijo a cambio mientras se ponía de puntillas para picotear su mejilla

El traía un pantalón en tono oscuro con una playera color azul celeste, su cabello castaño estaba peinado de manera irresistible y sus ojos avellana miraban emocionados.

-Dame un segundo olvide algo-dijo ella sonriente mientras corría por la casa sin molestarse en dejar sus zapatos a un lado, tomo un par de lentes de sol y sonrío viendo su propia figura

Un piso más abajo, exactamente afuera de la casa Irie

-Matsumo ya vamos para el cine-Dijo Rui en un susurro a su celular

-_Perfecto_-Contesto la otra voz

-Asegúrate de que Irie nos vea-Señalo.-Es la oportunidad de que yo este con Kotoko y tu con Naoki

-_Lo se, como se ve ella_-Cuestiono la voz femenina

-Preciosa-Suspiro

-_Cállate, ahora debo arreglarme más_-Dijo nerviosa

-Ahí viene-Colgó viendo la figura femenina cerrar la puerta

El sonrío rascándose la cabeza a forma de esconder el teléfono mientras se ponía a caminar

-Entonces…-Dijo ella mirando nerviosa

-Entonces…-Imito el mientas tomaban el autobús-Cuidado-Susurro mientras el chofer frenaba y el aprovechaba para colocar las manos en la pequeña cintra de su acompañante

-Gracias-Dijo Kotoko totalmente roja mientras dejaba al castaño permanecer sus manos en ese lugar

Caminaron en silencio al cine, Kotoko pago las entradas ante las replicas de Rui que iba por palomitas.

-Vamos apúrate Naoki-Decía Yuuko que llevaba un short algo revelador y una playera rosa pálido

-Tranquila-Dijo fríamente mientras caminaba ignorando que ella estaba colgada de su brazo "_Que estarán haciendo" _se preguntaba a si mismo mirando sin ningún punto fijo. Hasta que capto la silueta que conocía demás era ella, estaba ahí sentada en una mesa con las piernas cruzadas y la barbilla descansando en su mano, con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Matsumo sonrío al ver que la había visto ahora todo dependía del tonto de su socio. Si lograba besar a Kotoko en aquel lugar y más aun que ella le correspondiera la suerte estaría echada y su camino libre. De manera discreta apretó el botón que estaba esperando apretar toda la tarde la llamada a su aliado. Rui sintío el teléfono vibrar y lo tomo como su entrada

-Hey Kotoko-Dijo regresando con un bote de palomitas y dos refrescos en una charola para colocarlos en la mesa.-Quieres una-Señalo la palomita que traía en su mano

-Si-Extendió la mano para tomar una del bote pero tarde, Rui había logrado ponerla en su boca

Matsumo Sonrío y vio al chico que abrazaba, estaba echando chispas y si todo salía como lo planeado, pronto explotaría

-Se ven lindos no es cierto-Sonrío Matsumo-No sabía que Rui salía con Kotoko-Siguió

-Hmpff-Fue la única respuesta que recibió del rubio

Rui capto la mirada desesperada de Yuuko y asintió de manera imperceptible.

-Kotoko.-Dijo tomándola de los hombros-Me gustas-Declaro mientras estrellaba su boca contra la de ella.

….

**Hey Hola que les a parecido el capitulo! Se que no se ha enfocado tanto en la cita pero si en los celos y el cambio de situación. Muajajaja díganme que les parece. Ahora vamos con el adelanto**

"**segunda cita y un darse cuenta"**

**/Adelanto/**

**-Kotoko-Dijo Irie mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja-Saldrás con el de nuevo**

**-Porque te sorprendes-Dijo ella mordazmente-Acaso te molesta**

**-Me estoy muriendo de celos-Acepto finalmente**

**/Adelanto/**

**Cometarios Mi parte favorita**

**Paulanic.**

**Gracias por comentar otro capitulo un abrazo**

**Abi**

**Lamento la demora xD gracias :3**

**Lantunez**

**La verdad es que soy una super fan de Taylor y mientras escribia el capitulo escuchaba mi lita de reproducción y sono esa canción y ya te imaginaras. Que te a parecido las diversas situaciones en este capi?**

**Yuvi**

**Trabajare en detallar el área promesa xD. Solo que aun me cuesta :3**

**En el siguiente capi es más Irire y sus emociones ya que al fin se da cuenta de que esta celoso y demás, nunca he escrito desde la perspectiva de un hombre asi que supongo será un reto xD aun así espero te haya gustado este capi me encantan tus comnt :DDun besote**

**Lupe36**

**Perdon por la tardanza lento pero seguro un besote**


	5. Segunda cita y un darse cuenta

**Yo-Kotoko ven aquí!**

**Kotoko-Hai! Espera que hago aquí?**

**Yo-Es que e visto que muchos lo hacen! *Me sonrojo***

**Kotoko-Claro y yo debo pagar los platos rotos!**

**Irie *Entrando*-Kotoko apúrate la cena esta servida**

**Kotoko-Pero…**

**Irie- Itazura Na Kiss no es de MonzeLilyPotter, descargamos responsabilidades, ahora vámonos *Jala a Kotoko***

**Yo-Ahora si el capitulo :3 Dejenme sus comentarios por favor*Sonrisa* Mas comentarios más actualizaciones **

Mientras Rui tenia la boca firmemente apretada contra la de Kotoko Irie Naoki esta viviendo una situación desesperada.

-Suéltame-Le dijo a Matsumo mientras sacudía su brazo

-Pero estamos en una cita, ellos tienen una déjalos solos!.-Le grito de repente

-Tu sabias esto!-Le grito a Matsumo Yuuko quien se encogió en hombros

Irie Naoki miro la escena y sin esperar más se puso a camina hacia Kotoko y ese Rui. El estaba ardiendo al ver que la pelirroja no lo alejaba y ya habían pasado algunos segundos

-No!-Grito ella rompiendo en llanto reaccionando por fin mientras empujaba a su amigo y se tapaba la boca en medio del llanto.

-Kotoko yo…-Trato de explicar

-Déjala-Dijo fríamente Naoki mientras pasaba a su que era? Atrás de él

Kotoko se aferro a la camisa que llevaba el joven genio, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, había besado a otro hombre, ella se escondió a medias detrás del chico de cabello plateado.

-Te importa!-Le grito Rui molesto mientras Yuuko se acercaba

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo-Simplemente dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban de Yuuko a Rui

-No estábamos jugando-Soltó Matsumo para luego taparse la boca

Kotoko se enjuago las lagrimas con el ceño fruncido para mirar a los otros miembros del club de tenis.

-Ustedes lo planearon todo-Susurro Kotoko repentinamente irritada

-Exacto-Dijo Naoki con firmeza mirándolos fríamente

-Dios mio!-Grito Kotoko completamente molesta y saliendo un poco más de la espalda de Naoki-Crezcan! Parecen niños y de primaria, creo que Yuki es más maduro-Les hablo claramente Kotoko con enojo

-Kotoko no queríamos…-Dijo levemente Rui

-Ser irracionales-Lo corto Naoki

La gente se había quedado parada al ver semejante escena.

-Los celos son irracionales-Grito el mirándolo de arriba abajo-Alguna vez los as sentido! Tienes corazón-Pregunto Rui repentinamente mientras Naoki le sonrío arrogantemente

-Yo no puedo tener celos, como lo dije es irracional-Señalo el

-Bueno al menos puedes amar-Cuestiono enojado mientras Matsumo y Kotoko observaban

-Bueno ya!-Grito Kotoko interrumpiendo-Ustedes-Señalo a Matsumo y Rui-Que querían, que esperaban-Grito mirándolos-Que al darnos cuenta los felicitaríamos-Dijo-No, están equivocados.

Ellos se miraron ansiosos mientras Irie sonreía satisfecho.

-Rui! Que demonios pensabas!-Le echo en cara ella-Yo en verdad quería venir a esta cita-Continuo y el castaño abrió la boca para alegar pero las palabras no salieron-Ahora la arruinaste, me quiero ir a casa-El asintió mirando su abrigo-Ni te molestes puedo ir sola.

-Deja que te acompañe- Pidió Matsumo interviniendo por su aliado

-Tu no te metas-La miro fijamente-Que ganabas con esto-La miro de arriba abajo-Seguro menos de lo que perdiste, lo que haiga o no entre Naoki y yo solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos-Dijo mientras se señalaba a ella y al genio.

Naoki se sorprendió de verla tan enojada, esa expresión era fiera y esperaba nunca recibirla de lleno, esta Kotoko daba miedo

-Pero yo soy su-Dijo Matsumo mirando a Irie

-Nada-Hablo en voz neutral-Vine a esta cita por que tu me comprometiste, no te hagas ideas tontas-Hablo en genio-Vamos a casa-Miro a Kotoko

-Y tu-Señalo al chico que le hablaba-No me digas que hacer! Ya basta de tratarme como muñeca, no soy tu juguete y menos el de ustedes-Les grito señalando a los otros dos-Ahora me voy!-Dijo agarrando su bolsa y arrebatando el sueter de las manos de Rui-Sola-Resalto

Ella se marcho mientras la gente empezaba a susurrar. Irie parpadeo sorprendido

-Ya vieron lo que hicieron-Gruño Irie-Ahora esta molesta-les levanto la voz-Felicidades lo lograron-Dijo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente-Ni intentes decir algo-Le advirtió a Matsumo mientras se daba la media vuelta

-Naoki-Dijo Tomando su brazo caprichosamente-Tenemos una cita-Dijo firmemente

-No tenemos nada-Le dijo zafándose de su brazo y caminando rápidamente

Rui miro a Irie seguir el mismo camino que Kotoko

-Es tu culpa Yuuko-Dijo el en voz controlada-Si no hubieras tenido esta "fantástica" idea-Le señalo-Ahora se han ido juntos-Le reitero mientras ella fruncía el ceño –Y están enojados-Dijo finalmente

-Muérete Rui tu la bésate-Grito ella mientras pataleaba

-Estamos muertos para ellos-Grito Rui en repuesta-Al menos que hagamos algo-Dijo mientras se iba

-Agg!.-Grito ella mientras también abandonaba el lugar

En el centro…

Irie Naoki miraba por todas partes hasta que identifico el cabello pelirrojo tan peculiar, sonrió tontamente sin notarlo y choco su hombro contra el suyo

-Que haces aquí-Dijo la niña que iba llorando

-También es el camino a mi casa-Le recordó viéndola

-Lamento haberte gritado-Se disculpo mientras lloraba suavemente

-Vamos todavía tenemos un departamento que encontrar-Dijo el mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria

Kotko se limpio las lagrimas antes de embozar una sonrisa y correr tras Naoki.

-Encontré el lugar perfecto-Dijo Kotoko-Esta cerca de la universidad, de casa y del restaurante de papá

-Es accesible-Pregunto sorprendido pues el tampoco había dejado de buscar

-Si! Eso es lo mejor, es baratísimo!-Añadió caminado rápidamente

Ellos caminaron en silencio hasta ver el edificio de color naranja con apenas tres pisos, con grandes ventanales y una puerta doble. Caminaron a la recepción, era bastante linda, solo un escritorio al final y una sala de espera enfrente de esta, dos puertas en cada costado con los números 1 y grabados, ellos caminaron hasta el escritorio donde vieron a un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Venimos por el departamento-Dijo Naoki con su tono "amable"

-Por aquí-dijo mientras les enseñaba un elevador entraron y el hombre pulso el tercer piso-Solo hay 5 departamento, dos en cada planta a excepción de la ultima, ahí solo es uno, es más grande-Explico.

Al salir del elevador les mostro con cuidado todo, era un lugar espacioso tres habitaciones, un baño, cocina-comedor y el espacio para una sala modesta el precio parecía ser de cuento pues era relativamente bueno.

-Y bien que tal-Pregunto Kotoko-La concina es integral-Le señal

Irie asintió mientras mira al hombre con una sonrisa, el les sonrió amablemente mientras los miraba, eran adorables. Irie y Kotoko cerraron el trato felices de que el señor les dejaría el primer mes para arreglar. Ella sonrió mientras pagaban algunos meses, para no verse apretados en adelante, estaba feliz de haber aceptado el dinero de su reciente graduación, Naoki también estaba contento de no haberlo regresado, les ayudaría bastante

-Creo que necesitamos el comedor y la sala-Dijo Kotoko mientras salían del edificio.

-Y con las recamaras, podemos comprar solo las camas, primero una y luego la otra-Sugirió

El dia se les paso rápidamente entre compras. Las semanas se hicieron ligeras, para ambos casi consistía en lo mismo, salir de la escuela, trabajo de medio tiempo y los fines de semana arreglar su departamento. Matsumo y Hitori trataban cada poco de arreglar las cosas, a Yuuko no e estaba funcionando en nada mientras a Rui le iba un poco mejor pero no como desearía. Pero las cosas para re tampoco estaban nada bien, solo hablaban respecto al departamento pues ella seguía molesta de aquel beso. Cuando Kotoko miro su calendario ya casi eran tres semanas desde ese incidente, suspiro mientras bajaba a desayunar.

-Kotoko-Dijo Noriko mirando a la pelirroja que bajaba aun con pijama

-Si Oba-sama-Pregunto ella mientras entraba a la sala

-Rui, sigue llamando-Le dijo levantado el teléfono

Kotko asintió mientras se acercaba, Noriko se sorprendió de saber que ella iba a tomar la llamada

-hola-Dijo en voz baja

Irie Naoki entro en ese momento a la sala gracias a las señas que e hacia su madre, miro en silencio a la pelirroja.

-Si-Dijo mientras asentía, el solo veía su espalda pero sabía que iba a llorar, cuando había llegado a conocerla tanto-Si también lo siento-Susurro ella-Ajam, si mañana estoy libre-Asintío con la cabeza

Irie Naoki apretó los puños fuertemente mientras fruncía el ceño, lo vería de nuevo!, era ilógico e irracional ella lo perdonaba, Kotoko lo perdonaba, acaso eso era el amor, perdon sin mirar, acoso Kotoko lo amaba?

No ella lo amaba a el cierto? Eso quería seguir creyendo, porque Kotoko se preocupaba por el, lo quería, eso era amor?

-Si eso es el amor entonces yo…-Susurro para si mirando a la de ojos caramelo que susurraba al teléfono

El subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto específicamente a su estante de libros sacando un par de libros que el consideraba tontos pero había leído por la escuela los aventó en su cama mientras tomaba el primero. Bécquer .

Parpadeo buscando en el índice el poema que buscaba, podía estar seguro de las palabras exactas pero en ese momento solo sabía que no sabía nada, leyó la primera estrofa con prisa y se detuvo finalmente en la segunda

"Oigo flotando en olas de armonías,  
rumor de besos y batir de alas;  
mis párpados se cierran… ?¿Qué sucede?  
¿Dime?  
¡Silencio! ¡Es el amor que pasa!"

Eso sonaba exactamente a cuando besaba a Kotoko. Cerro los ojos recordando cada instante y el resto de la noche se le paso tratando de entender sus sentimiento a Kotoko.

A la mañana siguiente Kotoko se arreglo rápidamente y bajo las escaleras para ver a Naoki esperándola en la mesa. Ella decidió ignorarlo y salió de la casa con un fuerte portazo. Irie parpadeo sorprendido antes de pararse de golpe y correr tras ella

-Kotoko-Grito cuando por fin la alcanzó ella sin embargo no volteo-Kotoko-Dijo nuevamente tomándola del brazo

-Que quieres Irie-Hablo lastimada de que siempre cuando trataba de olvidarlo regresaba

-Kotoko-Dijo Irie mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja-Saldrás con el de nuevo

-Porque te sorprendes-Dijo ella mordazmente-Acaso te molesta

-Me estoy muriendo de celos-Admitió finalmente

Ella parpadeo varias veces y dejo caer su postura rígida en su sonrisa se hizo el amago de una sonrisa que poco a poco se convirtió en una pequeña pero linda sonrisa.

Naoki suspiro de alivio al ver que ella había dejado de luchar y lo miraba fijamente.

-Bien te escucho-Dijo ella soltándose de su agarre y viéndolo fijamente

-Fui un tonto-Hablo mirándola-Yo te amo-Susurro abrazándola

Kotoko sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo. Al fin! Dios lo había querido oir desde hace años.

-Yo también te amo-Susurro mientras se separaban y ella se ponía de puntillas para besar su boca

Irie sonrío satisfecho mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia su cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo, cerro los ojos como sus labios hacían contacto, era una maravilla tenerla tan cerca, tan suya. La abrazó posesivamente mientras deslizaba su lengua a la boca de ella u como era de esperarse ella no se retiro si no que redoblo esfuerzos mientras deslizaba sus brazos por su nuca.

Era como si se conociesen de toda una vida, cada movimiento efectuado por Kotoko hacia una reacción por parte de Naoki, acoplándose en cada respiro, era como estar encasa, pensó ella, para el, era como sentir una emoción poco conocida pero de la cual no se cansaría.

-Te amo-Susurro Kotoko al separarse con una gran sonrisa mientras tenían las frentes pegadas y respiraban agitadamente por el beso

-Solo caí por ti-Susurro como respuesta viendo la sonrisa de ella.

-Ahora si me voy-Sonrío mientras se estiraba a depositar un beso casto en los labios del rubio y se ponía a caminar

-Que?-Exclamo estupefacto.

-Tengo que hablar con Rui-Dijo mientras daba la vuelta y le sonreía infantilmente

Irie sonrío, esto era lo que amaba más de ella, el que podía hacerlo cambiar de estado de animo con una sola palabra, camino tras ella para alcanzarla velozmente

-Dile que no se meta con las novias de otros-Añadió en tono normalizado pero mirándola seriamente

-No tengo novio aun-Ella le recordó mientras se detenía frente a el

-Que esperas que haga-Dijo el de manera cómica, esto no era lo que se esperaba, tenía que hacerle una propuesta oficial?

-Sorpréndeme-Dijo mientras le daba un beso casto para luego sacarle la lengua-Te lo mereces

Entonces ella se hecho a correr dejando a un despistado y totalmente confundido Naoki Irie. Una vez que ella estuvo en el autobús dejo caer la sonrisa y pensó seriamente en que le iba a decir a Hitori Rui.

…..

**Hola! Que les ha parecido al fin juntos! Bueno eso parece, claro que quedan muchos pasos hasta llegar al matrimonio o no?**

**Los adelantos del día de hoy**

**/Adelanto/**

**-Rui-Dijo Kotoko mirando a los ojos similares**

**-Lo entiendo, estoy listo para ser tu amigo ahora-Hablo mientras tomaba las manos de la chica-Solo espero que sepas que siempre estare ahí para ti, esperando mi oportunidad-Susurro**

**-Rui yo lo siento-Susurro ella bajando la mirada a sus manos unidas**

**-Me gustaría que no fuera así-Contesto besando dulcemente su mejilla**

**/adelanto/**

**El capitulo se llamara. Redoble de tambores. "tratando de decir los sentimientos, declaración"**

**Mi parte favorita :3 Los comentarios**

**Paulanic**

**Hola! Me encantan sus celos, son hermosos :333 amo que ahora es así ya veremos como se desarrolla en los siguientes capítulos ;) Un beso y gracias por seguir leyéndome**

**Lantunez**

**Hola! Que besos xDD bueno ya vimos que su plan no fue el mejor cierto! Esa Matsumo tan bella pero no tan inteligente xD**

**Boice**

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta, en cuanto a los capi depende mucho de los comentaros! Más comentaros más rápido actualizo me motiva xD E cuanto al fic no lo dejare, tengo planeado casi 20 o 30 capitulos así que nos leeremos por un buen rato**

**StefaniaO**

**No lo mato xDD la que casi lo mata es Kotoko… Rui no era malo, ensero que me caia bien, pero Kotoko solo puede ser de Naoki :DD así ue ya veremso la despedida de ambos**

**Abi**

**Actualizado! Gracias!**

**Yuvi**

**Hola! Como estas?**

**Gracias / . Si he visto el dorama, realmente estaba obsesionada con Itazura Na kiss, así que busque el drama, lo he visto en coreano, Japones [las 2 versiones] y Tailandes. Me encantaron todas pero más la Tailandesa, deberías verla, son 50 cap se llama "It stared whith a Kiss"**

**Más situaciones xD / Gracias, espero que ahora vaya mejorando la descripción xD Ahora con tu consejo muchas gracias, sin duda me a ayudado. Y en el siguiente capi e planeado plantear la situación que me decías como Irie le dira sus sentimientos a Kotoko, ya se los dijo pero podra convencerla, eso sin duda será dficil. En cuanto a los capítulos, si se vera un cambio más tranquilo despues de que ellos estén juntos, ya que también tomare su boda y demás muajajaja**

**Gracias por todo y espero tu comentario. Un beso. MonzeLilyPotter**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	6. Tratando de decir cosas, declaracion

**Hola de nuevo guapetones xD (Perdon mi hermano me hace daño :D)**

**Perdon por la espera**

**PD: Mas comentarios más rápido actualizo, cabe decir que ya tengo el otro capi ecrito ahora depende de ustedes y sus comentarios :DD**

**Yo: Kotoko! Ven aca es hora de que digas las palabras mágicas**

**Kotoko: No quiero, estoy arreglándome para una cita con Irie *Gritando***

**Yo: Te dije que no les adelantaras nada y esperaras a que lean *Frustración***

**Kotoko:El punto es Mari-Chan que estoy ocupada**

**Yo: EL punto es Kotoko-San que si no lo haces alguien sufrirá un accidente *Risas malvadas***

**Kotoko: Tranquila Mari-Chan . Nad e propiedad de esta Loca solo nos toma prestados *Risa leve***

**Yo: Olvídenlo*Susurro* En fin nada es mío yo solo juego con esto xD Por cierto quiero dedicar el capi a **_**Paulanic & Lantunez**_** que siempre me estan enviando comentarios a lo largo de cada capitulo ;D Además quiero agradecer de Yuvi por las criticas que me ayudan a mejorar el fic y a Lupe36, Abi, Boice, StefaniaO y Danid por pasearse en mi ficconstntemente ahora si buena lectura**

Kotoko puso el mejor remedo de sonrisa que pudo tomo aire y camino al restaurant donde ya la esperaban. Sonrío falsamente a la recepcionista y la siguió a una discreta mesa donde ya estaba Rui, el lugar era agradable la mesa era chica de madera clara y las sillas igual, Kotoko Miro a Rui quien le tendió un ramo de flores rosas blancas y rosas, ella lo tomo con preocupación y ocupo el asiento que el le ofrecía.

-Gracias-Dijo Kotoko poniéndolas sobre la mesa

-perdóname-Hablo rápidamente-En serio me gustas.-Le confeso

-A mi también Rui-Le dijo suavemente mirándolo a los ojos avellana.

-Entonces…-Susurro acercándose a ella.

-Disculpen que van a ordenar-Dijo la mesera roja por la interrupción

-Un capuchino para mi-Hablo Kotoko

-Lo mismo-Dijo Rui sin perder de vista su objetivo

Ella anoto velozmente y se fue. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Kotoko volvió a hablar

-Déjame terminar-Hablo Kotoko viendo como se le acercaba.-Pero no me gustas de la forma en que tu quisieras Rui.

-Kotoko, se que puedes sentir algo por mi-Declaro mientras tomaba sus manos sobre la mesa-Solo debes darte la oportunidad y estar lejos de el-Respóndeme algo

La camarera dejo sus cafes en silencio y se fue apenada

-Dime Rui.-Dijo ella levemente retomando su conversación

-Sentiste algo con aquel beso-La miro fijamente-O en tu corazón solo hay espacio para el

-Lo siento-hablo la pelirroja-Podemos ser amigos-Hablo suavemente

-Lo amas cierto-Comprendió-Si hubiera llegado antes-Susurro

-Rui-Dijo Kotoko mirando los ojos similares

-Lo entiendo y no se si estoy listo solo para seguir siendo tu amigo-Hablo mientras miraba las manos de la chica **(N/A le e cambiado un poco xD) **–Solo espero que sepas que siempre estare ahí, para ti, esperando la oportunidad-Susurro

-Rui yo lo siento-Se disculpo mientras miraba sus manos unidas sobre la mesa

-Desearía que no fuera así-Murmuro el

Kotoko separo las manos de ella y Rui con delicadeza pero de manera determinante, el la miro a los ojos con dolor y ella sintío un nudo en la garganta.

-Rui, espero que con el tiempo podamos ser amigos-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a donde el estaba sentado-Lo siento-Susurro antes de besar dulcemente su mejilla.

Ella abandono en la mesa unas flores , un café aún caliente, además de un corazón roto y un castaño que no podía evitar querer llorar

-Cuanto es-Pregunto pagándole a la joven mesera.

-Que quiere que haga con esto-Dijo señalando las flores

-Regálalas, quédatelas tu, haz lo que quieras-Concluyo saliendo del local

Kotoko suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la casa de los Irie, como había pasado esto, si querer había lastimado a un buen chico. Miro la enorme casa y negó suavemente mientras abría con sus propias llaves. Miro la casa aparentemente vacía y suspiro, camino hasta su cuarto y entro con rapidez, aventó su bolsa a algún lugar y luego se dejo caer en la cama. Se levanto con flojera y miro el espejo, ahí una nota que ella no había hecho

"La laguna Lin a las 7, no lo dire do veces y no llegues tarde . Att. N.I"

Kotoko grito tan fuerte como pudo, suerte que no había nada, Naoki Irie, estaba haciendo esto por ella, claro que no había nada de dulce o empalagoso, como ella hubiera soñado, pero a quien engañaba su futuro novio no era la persona más cariñosa, por lo que esto lo hacia más especial. Ella suspiro mientras tiraba la ropa de su ropero con gesto frenético, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba un delicado vestido color magenta, lo saco con una sonrisa.

Era perfecto, era corto y elegante, tenia un escote recto que dejaba ver algo pero demasiado unas mangas cortas y algo holgadas, el vestido se amoldaba a la perfección en la parte de arriba mientras que la parte de abajo caía en una campana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza energéticamente y se metió a la ducha. Ella abrío la regadera y vio su repisa, tendría que agradecer a mamá Irie por un kit de jabones aromáticos, ella sonrío abriéndolos, por fin, había esperado tanto para ese día.

-Kotoko-chan olí rosas-Dijo Noriko sumamente emocionada cuando Kotoko salió de la ducha con la bata y una toalla en la cabeza

-Si. Hoy es un día especial-Sonrío mientras caminaba

-Tienes una cita mi ángel Kotoko-chan-Lloro mientras ella solo reía, si supera con quien era, ella estaría dando brincos

-Así es oba-sama, llegare tarde no me esperes-Respondió besando la mejilla de la rubia mujer para luego caminar a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

Kotoko se río en voz baja mientras ponía un cd de música. Ella nunca había estado tan emocionada en su vida, estaba saltando de un lado a otro todavía en bata mientras tomaba por micrófono al cepillo

-And people would say they're the lucky ones.-Canto (**Story of-Taylor Swift N/A ya notaron que tengo un pequeño problema con Tay :3)**

Ella bailaba ridículamente mientras saltaba en la cama y se deshacía de la toalla de su cabello. Ella camino por toda la habitación sacando bastantes cosas

….

Abajo había una reunión seria, en la mesa los tres adultos y el niño de la casa estaban sentados mirándose entre sí y sorprendidos al escuchar a Kotoko cantar alegremente.

-Esto es grave-Dijo mamá Irie que estaba sentada frente al padre de Kotoko

-Nunca la había escuchado tan feliz, puede ser bueno-Trato de remediar su esposo al lado de su amigo

-Bueno-Grito golpeando la mesa sobresaltando a Yuuki que estaba a su lado –Tal vez se case.-Dijo sombríamente

-Mamá, por que estoy aquí?-Le pidió saber Yuuki

-Porque apoyas a tu hermano-Lo miro fríamente-Si Kotoko-chan se casa se ira de mi lado-Lloro la mujer dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Todos miraron a la mujer, era solo una cita, solo una, pero la reacción de Kotoko también era muy buena ante la misma.

-Si se casa, todos nuestros planes-Dijo mamá Irie viendo a su esposo

-De eso ni hablar, ya había empezado los planos para la nueva casa-Dijo repentinamente de acuerdo

-Y eso quiero decir que ya Aihara-san no estará viendo partidos contigo-Continuo Noriko viendo a los dos hombres

Los viejos amigo se vieron y asintieron de acuerdo

-Y eso quiere decir que no abra sala de videojuegos ni a quien molestar-Miro a Yuuki

-Eso no!-Dijo con enojo-Ahora necesitamos un plan de acción

Todos en la mesa asintieron de acuerdo, por diversas razones claro. Noriko quería que Kotoko al fin fuera su hija y nunca se fuera de su lado. Aihara-san no quería separarse de su amigo y por supuesto la felicidad de su hija. Papá Irie solo deseaba poder terminar los planos de esa casa de ensueño y seguir con su mejor amigo, que si tenia suerte seria su consuegro. Mientras Yuuki no se imaginaba la vida sin molestar a la pelirroja y claro que la sala de videojuegos también era muy atractiva, ni modo un sacrificio por un beneficio, pensaba.

-Lo siento onii-chan.-Susurro viendo a los tres participantes en la conspiración

Se miraron en silencio viendo quien podía ser el primero en hablar

-Debemos retrasarla-Dijo Noriko mirando a su familia.

-Necesitamos un plan bien elaborado-Siguió Irie papa mientras miraba a su esposa

-Empecemos con la planeación de la misión-Asintió Aihara-san

-Misión retengan a Kotoko-Termino Yuuki

Con estas palabras la familia corrió por unas libretas y se sentaron dispuestos a planificar como arruinar esa cita.

…

Kotoko por su parte miraba detenidamente el reloj, solo tenía media hora para terminar de arreglarse, así que sin más empezó su proceso de maquillaje y peinado. Por su parte había terminado, el cabello suelto a excepción de dos listones de pelo que se amarraban en la parte posterior de su cabeza para detener el mismo, un maquillaje ligero, una sombra color bronce las pestañas rizadas con mascara negra que las hacían lucir más largas, sus labios estaban pintados de color Carmín, mientras a su cuerpo se le amoldaba ese vestido, la parte de arriba destacaba su cintura diminuta y su pecho de forma delicada.

-Sacrificios-Dijo tomando unas sandalias negros de tacón alto, enseguida se dirigió a su bolso de mano del mismo tono y observo que sus uñas estuvieran pintadas a la perfección con el color rojo.-Lista-Aclaro mientras se rociaba perfume y aventaba una versión en miniatura del mismo a su bolso, así como su celular y algo de maquillaje.

….

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo-Dijo oba-sama mientras sacaba unos radios

Todos asintieron mientras tomaban el que ella les indicaba, una azul celeste para Yuuki, uno rosa para ella, el color verde fuerte para Aihara-san y el claro para su esposo

-Necesitamos nombres claves-Hablo ella-Yo ser águila líder-Hablo-La cas es el nido y Kotoko el polluelo 2.-Siguio-Y tu Yuuki eres polluelo 3-Hablo-Papá es Zopilote y Aihara-san Canario, algún desacuerdo, no ya veo…

-Yo no quiero ser un polluelo-Se quejo el niño viendo mal a su mama-Quiero ser, león uno!-Hablo claramente

-No Yuuki-Dijo su mamá

-Porque tengo que ser un zopilote! No me veo como uno-Reclamo papá Irie

-Y yo no silbo cual canario-Completo su amigo

Mientras que los pasos en la escalera sonaban cada vez mas cercanos, la discusión entre los miembros de la misión "retengan a Kotoko" aumentaban la acalorada discusión

-Ya les dije que no!-Grito mamá Irie

-Ya me voy-Grito Kotoko mientras salía por la puerta

-Adiós-Corearon todos mientras volvían a su discusión

Diez minutos después...

-Mamá-Susurro Yuuki por decima vez

-No Yuuki.-Grito ella

-Kotoko ya se fue-Señalo arto lo que quería decir desde hacia varios minutos.

…

Kotoko sonrío felizmente mientras bajaba del taxi, pago con una sonrisa que aturdió por breves minutos al conductor para luego darle su cambio. Ella tomo su celular al sentirlo sonar y vio el mensaje.

-Dirígete a la área tres. Kilometro doce y no me hagas esperar, ve en lancha. N I-Leyo y negó suavemente mientras entraba al parque donde se hallaba la laguna, alrededor de ella había una pista para corredores y dentro de la misma varias lanchas. Ella sonrío paseando por ellas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba un Posti que decía "esta."

-Kotoko Aihara-Pregunto un joven que estaba recargado

-Si-Asintió mirándolo

-Yo la llevare-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a subir a la lancha de pedales.

La lancha tenia dos lugares para pedalear y uno más para sentarse, ella se sentó en el ultimo mientras el joven y una persona más se acomodaban en los asientos sobrantes.

-Por cierto tome-Dijo el joven entregándole un papel doblado

-"Cuando embarque corre en línea recta hacia el sur, veras un prado, ahí busca en los arboles. Date prisa!. N I" Leyó con una sonrisa

-Debe ir mu enserio-Hablo la chica que estaba pedaleando

-Eso creo-Sonrío mientras desembarcaban

-Suerte-Sonrieron los dos jóvenes mientras ella se quitaba los tacones para correr

Sonrió al sentir el pato bajo sus dedos y más al encontrar el prado, era hermoso. Rodeado de arboles pero dejando filtrar la luz del sol escondiendose, el suelo era hermoso, pues estaba cubierto con flores silvestre, ella se puso los zapatos y empezó a mirar atreves de los robles, hasta que vío una nota adhesiva en uno.

-"Llegas tarde! Mira al piso. N I"-Leyó en voz alta

Ella bajo la mirada para encontrar una sola rosa. Tomo la flor roja y la levanto, no tenía ni una sola espina, pero si un listón blanco formando un moño ella lo deshizo al ver una mancha. Guardo la rosa e su bolso de mano y estiro el listón para ver otra nota.

-"Sal conmigo antes de que me arrepienta niña tonta. Date la vuelta N I"-Leyo mientras giraba.

Ella sonrío al verlo ahí con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado pero su expresión interrogativa, se veía increíblemente guapo! Llevaba un formal negro y una playera de manga larga blanca, un Smoking casi, si no fuera por el hecho de que no llevaba, Corbata, chaleco o Saco.

-Si!-Grito Kotoko mientras corría al chico de cabellos plata

Irie sonrió levemente mientras la agarraba del salto improvisado que ella había dado. Kotoko se colgó de él como Koala manteniendo sus piernas enredadas en su cuerpo haciendo que estuviera mas segura mientras Naoki la sostenía con una mano en sus piernas y la otra en su espalada.

-Te amo Irie-Kun-susurro antes de cerrar la brecha entre ambos cerrando los ojos

Kotoko se sonrojo un poco mientras colocaba sus labios sobre los de su reciente novio. El sonrío conforme sentía sus labios al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

…..

**Ahora mi parte favorita Los comentarios pues lamento no darles un avance xD**

**Paulanic***

**Hola muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando, pues me hace muy feliz leerte siempre, me hace sentir especial, para nada son estúpidos**

**Lantunez***

**Comprendelos xD tres años y medio de amor no correspondido pesan xD**

**Abi**

**Gracias por comentar :=) de nada me encanta leerte! Al fin juntos :D**

**Boice**

**Gracias por comentar me hace feliz :DD enserio me gusta que te guste y espero te haga feliz que actualice rápido ;D**

**Lunabsc**

**Hola nueva comentadora, me encanta que hayas encontrado este fic, un beso y espero seguir leyendo tu opinión**

**Byee!**


End file.
